1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of conveniently providing information desired by the user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, mobile terminals are well known as a communication device, enabling a user to communicate wirelessly with the another user. Such mobile terminals are classified into various types such as bar type, a flip type, and a folder type.
Recently, various types of folder-type mobile terminals, capable of being opened at various angles, are being developed. In addition, the mobile terminals being developed today are being equipped with various functions in addition to a general voice communication function.
In particular, the mobile terminals are being given various multimedia functions associated with wireless internet, games, text messages, and moving pictures in addition to basic functions.
According to the use patterns, the users more frequently use the functions associated with playback of multimedia contents (e.g., reception of mobile broadcasting data) as compared to voice communication.
However, conventional mobile terminals have a problem in that they can only display received information as is, without efficiently displaying information selectively desired by the user. Furthermore, conventional mobile terminals cannot display information desired by the user, in various manners.